Various bicycle-type exercising devices have been proposed having a lower rotary crank pedal mechanism, whereby the user can exercise his or her lower body, and an upper rotary crank handle mechanism for exercising the upper body.
These types of exercising devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,213,852; 3,964,742; and 4,436,097, wherein the upper rotary crank handle mechanism and lower rotary crank pedal mechanism are interconnected by sprocket chains and gears, thereby precluding the user from choosing the speed or level of resistance in either the upper or lower rotary mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,863 and 5,044,627 disclose bicycle-type exercising devices wherein the upper rotary crank handle mechanism is independent from the lower rotary crank pedal mechanism.
While the prior art bicycle-type exercising devices have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, by the construction and arrangement of their rotary crank handle mechanism, the user's exercise of the upper body was limited, as it was necessary for the user to be seated on the device during the workout.
After considerable research and experimentation, the exercising device of the present invention has been devised wherein the rotary crank handle mechanism is adjustable to various positions, whereby the user's exercise of the upper body cannot only recreate the effects of swimming but also rowing, and a user can exercise the upper body without being seated on the device.